Delicate Flower
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: In which Lisanna and Bickslow try and make some babies. - One-shot.


Delicate Flower

"You sure you'll be able to handle the bar all alone for an hour or so?"

Kinana just grinned at Mirajane while Laxus rolled his eyes at the question. She had already asked it, oh, _a billion times_! He wanted to go to lunch already.

"Of course, Mirajane," the purple haired woman assured her. "There's hardly anyone here, anyhow."

"That's true," she remarked, taking a glance around the guildhall for herself. It was practically empty. "But still-"

"Come on, big sis," Elfman insisted then. "I'm getting real hungry."

"Yes, Mirajane, I'm sure she'll be fine," Evergreen spoke up, adjusting her glasses. She was going along, of course, as Laxus' bodyguard. Not as Elfman's date or anything. No way. "Let's hurry."

"Well, alright," she gave in then, going to stand by Laxus. Then she glanced around again. "Oh! We forgot to ask Lisanna if she wanted to go."

"Mira-" her boyfriend began to complain, but she only patted his arm.

"It'll only take a minute, Laxus," she said as Ever huffed and Elfman began looking around as well. "Just let me find her."

She went around the guildhall then, asking everyone if they had seen her sister. She was busy listening to a very intoxicated Cana explain that if she had seen Lisanna, she'd have immediately invited her to drink with her, when little Asuka spoke up from the other table.

"You're looking for Lisanna?" she asked Mirajane, who immediately turned to look at the child. She was focused on her coloring book and didn't even look up, though her mother and father, who she was seated between, did.

"Yep, I am," she said, grinning at the child then. "Did you know where she is?"

"Mmmhmm," the little girl said. "She's with Bickslow."

"Bickslow?" Mira asked slowly, frowning as Laxus came over to see what the hold up was, Elfman and Evergreen trailing behind.

"Mira," he began to complain. "I'm an effing dragon slayer, babe. I need food. Now. Do you want me to get hungry? You won't like me hungry. You know you don't. You-"

"Mmmhmm," Asuka was telling Mirajane, not knowing that speaking over Laxus was dangerous for most people.

"Do you know where they went, sweetie?" she prompted. The little girl only nodded before looking up at them.

"To make babies."

For a moment, no one said anything. Then, in shock, Bisca exclaimed, "A-Asuka!"

"What?" she asked, frowning at their reaction.

"Why would you say that?" Alzack as her with a slight frown.

"Because that's what I heard them say," the child insisted. "Mira asked where they are."

"B-But-"

"Lisanna was coloring with me before when Bickslow came over and asked if she wanted to make some babies with him. Then she giggled and told me she'd see me later, when they were finished."

Mira about dropped dead from shock while Evergreen only adjusted her glasses and said, "Well, then."

Elfman and Laxus though weren't so level headed about the whole thing.

"He said what?" Laxus raved, as his calm to anger meter was not hard to escalate.

"I'll kill the punk," Elfman raged before turning to run off. Mirajane came out of shock then and rushed after him.

"E-Elfman, wait!"

"Where's his apartment, Laxus?" the man asked gruffly. Laxus needed no prompting, however, and headed off after him. Having been dating Mirajane for a number of years by that point, he was very much attached to Lisanna. She was practically his little sister too! No way he was letting Bickslow…but…grrrr.

"Oh, now we'll never get to lunch," Evergreen groaned as she rushed to follow after them. "Wait for me!"

All four of them were rushing then, Mirajane pleading the whole way with Elfman and her boyfriend to calm down some. Not that she was too calm herself. Evergreen was making pleas as well, though those were more centered on them all slowing down. Her shoes were not meant to be ran in!

The closer they got to Bickslow's apartment though, the more enraged Elfman became. Laxus was calming down some though, as all it usually took for him was a few minutes of thinking and Mira insisting that he, "Behave!" before he was good as new.

The second they made it to the street though that Bickslow lived on and saw the man walking hand in hand down the sidewalk with Lisanna, all of Laxus' anger was restored.

Bickslow had come to him a few weeks ago, asking if it was okay with him if he dated Lisanna. He knew that Laxus was rather possessive over Mirajane and didn't want to mess with the woman's younger sister if it was going to upset the man that he regarded with so much esteem. Laxus had given his blessing. His fucking blessing. On the condition that he didn't treat Lisanna like trash. And now this? Where did he get off, huh?

Lisanna was a baby. The precious baby sister that they all had to protect. That they all did protect. A delicate flower. And Bickslow was _not_, under any circumstance, allowed to pick it. Or pollinate it. Whatever!

For Lisanna and Bickslow's part, they didn't even notice the others rushing towards them in the opposite direction. They were too focused on one another, honestly. He wasn't wearing his helmet for once (he knew that she much preferred being able to see his face) and kept glancing at one another and sharing smiles. In the hand not entwined with hers, swung a grocery bag from the hardware store they had just come from.

Now, Lisanna knew that it was only a few weeks in, but honestly, Bickslow was just he best boyfriend ever! They had so much fun together. They played games, they stayed out late just to walk around and talk, he took her out to dinner, to the theater. It was never-ending fun when the two of them were involved.

And only an hour or so ago, he had asked her to make babies with him. She nearly squealed in delight.

"You know," he had added as they walked out of the guild together, her overly bubbly in her excitement. "I've never asked anyone else to do this with me before. You're the first."

Gah! If she didn't just die right then and there.

In that moment though, as she turned to smile at him again, she heard someone call her name. Turning then in shock, she saw her brother, sister, and Laxus racing towards them. And was that…Evergreen trailing behind? It looked like she was carrying her shoes in one hand.

"Lisanna!" Mira yelled as she ran towards her. "You-"

"Get the hell away from my sister!" Then, all the weight of Elfman was coming down on Bickslow as his hand was wretched from Lisanna's when he fell hard on his back.

"Elfman!" Lisanna shrieked. "What are you-"

"The hell do you get off, man? Huh? I give you my blessing and you try and…you…" Laxus was at a loss for words as he came upon the scene. "Lisanna is a delicate flower!"

Bickslow, in that moment, only wished for one thing. His freaking helmet.

"What is going on?" Lisanna demanded then, going to shove Elfman off her poor boyfriend. "Bickslow, are you alright?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, girly," Evergreen panted as she finally caught up. "And you owe me a new pair of pumps! I broke a heel"

"W-What are you all going on about?" Lisanna asked as Elfman slowly got up.

"What's in this bag, huh? You dirty pervert!" Laxus reached down and snatched up the discarded plastic bag. "Lube? Condoms? Massage oils?"

"Laxus!" Mira screeched. "Behave!"

Ugh. Still, he only moved to peek inside. Then, frowning, he pulled out a broken piece of wood.

"What are these for?" he asked with a frown, looking down at the cylinder shaped wood. "Wh-"

"You cracked it," Lisanna cried as she reached out to take it before the entire bag from him. "All of them. You ruined everything, Elfman! You guys better go buy us more this minute."

"What are you talking about?" Mirajane asked her with a frown. The wooden thing looked familiar, but-

"We were going to make Bickslow new babies," Lisanna whined. "We already had the paint and everything. Now that you cracked the wood though, we're going to have to go buy them some more bodies. I can't believe you guys! Why would you do this?"

"M-Make him more babies?" Elfman repeated dumbly as Bickslow sat up slowly, rubbing at his head. Looking around, Elfman found that the man's usual wooden dolls weren't floating around.

"Yes," Lisanna cried. Then she took to glaring at her sister. "How could you, Mirajane?"

"L-Lisanna-"

"Calm down, babe," Bickslow was saying then as he slowly got to his feet, though he was a little wobbly. Getting hit by Elfman was like getting hit by a train, after all. "It's not like we'd already painted or something. We'll go pick up some more, huh? Maybe even stop off and get some ice cream on the-"

"So you're not trying to anything with her?" Laxus growled as he advanced on the blue haired man. "Huh? Are you?"

"What?" Bickslow put up his hands in defense. "W-We were just making babies. They're up in the apartment right now, see? I can't have them running around with dingy bodies. Not my children! So we went to get them some new ones. That's all. Honest."

"Yes," Lisanna sniffled as she looked around at the four people in front of her. "What did you guys think we were doing?"

For once, Elfman and Laxus began to blush. The muscular man took to rubbing the back of his neck while Laxus only turned his headphones up and pulled his coat up tighter around himself.

"W-Well," Mirajane said slowly. "See, Asuka said you were…"

"We thought that the two of you were going to have sex," Evergreen said bluntly. When Elfman turned to glare at her, she merely shrugged. "I want to go and eat already."

"You what?" Bickslow gave them a wide mouthed grin then, clearly nervous then as he showed off his guild marking on his tongue.

"Hey!" Lisanna complained then, frowning at all of them. "How would that be any of your business?"

Because she was a flower, Laxus decided, nodding his head decisively. A very, very delicate one.

"It just is, Lisanna," Elfman insisted, still blushing. Then, looking off, he said, "Uh, sorry, Bickslow, for your babies or whatever."

The man only scratched his head some more as Lisanna moved to go stand by his side. "Forget about it. Really. All of this."

"Just leave us alone," Lisanna hissed at them. Mirajane still only stood there for a moment, on the sidewalk, before the laughter set in. And once it had, it wouldn't stop!

"This isn't funny, Mira," her younger sister complained as Laxus only sighed before going to throw an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, Mira," he mumbled as he turned to lead her away as she tried to speak to him through giggles.

"It's just so," she gasped. "Funny. Babies. They're making-"

"Yeah, babe, we all get it." He shot Bickslow one last warning glance before heading off again. "Trust me, we get it."

"I, uh, I'm sorry," Elfman said then, not able to look his sister in the eyes. Lisanna only pointed after Mira and Laxus though. "Right. See you later, baby sis. Bickslow. And again, sorry."

Then he rushed off to follow the others. Evergreen only rolled her eyes before heading off too.

"Laxus," she complained. "You owe me a new pair of shoes. This is a total work expense."

"The fuck I do," he grumbled as Mirajane just giggled some more. "Talk to Elfman. You ain't my date."

"We're not on a date!''

After the four of them were gone, Lisanna only looked up at her boyfriend who grinned softly before leaning down to brush his lips against her white locks.

"Sorry about all this," she said, but he only shushed her.

"No problem, baby. It's not like I didn't know your brother and sister were protective. Laxus though, that's a new one."

She only sighed, shaking her head slightly. "They're all so stupid."

"Nah." He kissed her once more before turning to head off back towards the hardware store. "Come on then. Let's get this over with."

"Yeah, let's," she sighed, turning to follow him.

For a minute or so, they walked in silence. Then, slowly, the man with the face tattoo looked down at his girlfriend and asked, "Hey, Lisanna?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we should have told them that we've, you know, already had sex? To get it over with?"

"Nah," she sighed, leaning against him as they walked. "It'd only get you in more trouble and shatter their little world."

He grinned then before saying, "Just admit it, you like being a delicate flower."

"Shut up, Bickslow."


End file.
